The present invention relates to a headlight for vehicles.
Headlights for vehicles are known in the art. One of such headlights is disclosed in the German patent document DE 19 30 76 B2. This headlight has a headlight insert with a reflector and a light source arranged in it. The headlight insert is supported on a holder which is mounted on a vehicle part. The headlight insert is turnable about the horizontal axis for orientation of the light bundle emitted from it. The headlight also has an adjusting device with an adjusting screw arranged on an upper edge region of the headlight insert and cooperating with an adjusting element which is screwed on it. The adjusting screw is held on the headlight insert rotatably and axially non-displaceably, and the adjusting element forms a part of the holder which is mounted on the vehicle part by a releasable mounting element. The mounting element is formed as a U-shaped leaf spring which is connected by its one leg to the adjusting element and by its another leg to the vehicle part. During mounting of the headlight on the vehicle part, it is inserted on its lower region which forms the horizontal turning axis into the holder, and inserted with its upper edge region to the mounting element on the vehicle part. Then the headlight insert is turned by an actuation of the adjusting screw from the rear side of the headlight about the horizontal axis in a turning region which is sufficient for the orientation of the light bundle and at the same time is limited. It is necessary to provide on the vehicle a sufficient mounting space at the rear side of the headlight for arranging the adjusting screw and for its actuation. The mounting element is arranged freely between the headlight insert and the vehicle and relatively easily deformable, so that the connection of the headlight insert with the vehicle part can be displaced under certain conditions in the event of the occurrence of forces acting on the headlight insert, by a deformation of the mounting element, so that the orientation of the light bundle emitted by the headlight is no longer correct. However, the space which is available for mounting of the headlight in the vehicles is limited. The headlight moreover must be accessible from its rear side for an exchange of the light source. This also requires a great space at the rear side of the headlight, since otherwise the headlight must be completely dismounted which is very expensive.